<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate by Elri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928960">Hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri'>Elri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Frenemies, Gen, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t hate you, I just don’t particularly like you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Nott, what the hell did I do to make you hate me? Besides that thing at the Richter’s house, I feel we’ve moved past that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <span>I don’t </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>hate</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> you, Fjord, I just don’t particularly like you</span>
  </b>
  <span>. You’re patronizing, and rude! What the hell did I do to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! Maybe it’s because you’ve always played favorites, always made it clear who you like best. There was so much of that shit at the orphanage, and it’s really tiring when you’re never the one picked.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...I know how that feels... we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> here, Fjord. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...thank you.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>